


I Will Wait For You

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Rylie Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, oh the smut is here already, time apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the rise of the Inquisition, Rylie must part with her best friend and husband Alistair and begin a journey of finding a cure for the Calling. After ruling alongside Alistair for three years she is reluctant to leave, and they spend as much time together as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_9:40 Dragon, six months before departure_

“Alistair, I swear to the Maker, if you don’t stop—“ Rylie’s sentence was cut off by another loud shriek and a wave of giggles as she attempted to squirm out from under her husband’s body and away from his dancing fingers. 

“You’ll do what, love?” Alistair asked smugly. He tickled Rylie’s sides again, shuffling down her torso and pushing the shirt she wore up to expose her stomach he blew raspberries on her skin, trying to suppress his own laughter as she arched her body into him, trying to get some leverage to push him off. After a few more moments of struggling she managed to position her thighs on either side of his torso with her knees bent and her feet flat against the bed.

Alistair suddenly stopped, his head jerking up from her stomach to look at her with a mix of curious amusement and fear. Rylie smiled, the bridge of her nose wrinkling as she squinted mischievously, before Alistair could react she tightened her thighs against his sides, forcing the air to rush out of his lungs in a loud whoosh, before rolling her lower half.   
Unprepared for her sudden movement, Alistair was forced onto his side, trapped between her thighs. 

“R-Ry, I can’t breathe!” He gasped.

“Served you right!” Rylie snapped playfully. She gave him another tight squeeze, snorting at his high pitched groan, before she rolled him onto his back and straddled his torso, leaning down to press several chaste kisses to his lips. 

Alistair laughed against her lips, snaking his hand through her hair he cradled her head, keeping her where she was leaning above him as he deepened their kiss. He smiled at Rylie’s approving groan and relished in he feel of her body press against his more firmly, slowly grinding her backside against his rapidly growing erection. 

Just as Alistair was about to flip her onto her back there was a loud knock at the door, startling them both away from each other. They stared at the door as it opened, Rylie raced to cover herself, wearing only Alistair’s tunic she had no wish for anyone but him to see her current state of undress. 

A maid entered the room with a tray of small foodstuffs and several letters sealed in different coloured waxes. She placed the tray on Alistair’s desk and walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows, throwing open the heavy drapes. Alistair squinted and made a face akin to a cat eating a lemon. He heard Rylie hiss quietly beside him and he laughed. 

“Your Highnesses, your presence is needed in the throne room, your appointments with the nobles are due to begin at mid-morning.” The maid bowed before leaving, closing the door behind her with a soft but solid click. They waited for a moment before falling back onto the bed. 

Alistair let out an annoyed groan, throwing his arm over his eyes. He felt Rylie place her hand on his chest and he placed his hand on top of hers, lifting his arm up to peek at her. She smiled and leaned closer to kiss him quickly before sitting up again.

“Come on, your highness.” She teased as she untangled herself from their bed sheets.

Alistair whined. “I don’t want too!” 

Rylie laughed and ripped the comforter and sheets from his body. He shrieked in mock surprise and his hands flew to cover his groin. “Are you trying to start a scandal?”

“If it will get you out of bed faster then yes!” 

Alistair made a continuous farting noise with his lips as he sat up and got to his feet. Rylie walked to the tray the maid had left and plucked a grape from the bunch that sat on a platter. 

“Ali, want some cheese?” She asked around her mouthful, picking up a cube of cheddar and offering it to him without turning around. When he didn’t take the cheese she shrugged and ate it herself before picking up the letters and missives on the tray. 

She turned around to find Alistair still sitting on the bed, watching her with a hungry look. She stopped and swallowed her food, “hey now, don’t start that.”

“You started it first!” Alistair defended. 

She winked before handing him four of the sealed letters. She turned one over and broke the seal, skimming it before scoffing and throwing it on the bed and opening another. 

“Nothing but pleas for more land, and alliances.” Alistair muttered. 

“We’ll consult them later. Come on, it’s time to get ready.”

 

*****

 

In the throne room Rylie and Alistair stood on the dais at the end of the hall, there were surprisingly fewer nobles than Rylie anticipated, but she doubted their business would be short. Several times she found herself wishing they had chosen to sit but Alistair had insisted of greeting the nobles face to face. 

A Lord from Val Royaux currently occupied their attention, insisting that they form an alliance with him in exchange for as much cotton as they needed, and while the idea was tempting to Rylie, she knew that what this particular Lord had to offer would be of no use to them now, nor in the future. 

Rylie stilled a yawn, which turned into a slight choke when the doors to the throne room were thrown open in haste. All conversation with the noble ceased as they watched the messenger walk up to them and bow, completely ignoring the Lord who looked offended. 

The messenger straightened. “Sire, there’s a Grey Warden here to see you, he insists that it’s urgent sir.”

Rylie glared at the man in amazement. She and Alistair had left the Grey Wardens behind years ago, why would a Warden come to them now? She watched as Alistair dismissed the messenger after learning the whereabouts of the Warden. He cleared his throat and turned to the noble, 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this meeting short, forgive me but this matter needs my attention at once.” Alistair spoke as he walked down the steps of the dais, Rylie walking beside him. 

They both walked calmly till they were out of the throne room and out of sight of the nobles, their pace quickly changed to a slow jog when they weren’t seen till they reached the main gate. Standing on the other side of the gate was a man dressed in Grey Warden mage robes. He stood tall but possessed the look of a man deprived of sleep for several days. 

“What is the meaning for your appearance?” Alistair asked when they got close enough to the man. 

The Warden turned and looked at him, his gaze flicking to Rylie for a moment before it returned to Alistair. “Can you not hear it?” He asked, his voice was cracked and dry. 

“Hear what?” Alistair asked, his blood suddenly running cold. 

“Listen, Alistair. It’s upon us, another Blight.” The Warden swayed for a moment. “The Calling has started. It will start for you soon too.” He pointed at Rylie then, “Even _you_ ”

Rylie felt her limbs turn to ice. The Calling. Her skin crawled at the very mention of the name, she stepped forward to address the Warden, “Surely you are mistaken?”

“Nay, Highness. I am not mistaken. The Calling has started for me, and many other Grey Wardens. The time is upon us, I come to bid my farewells.” The man clamped his hand on Alistair’s forearm in an attempt at a handshake before dipping his head to Rylie. 

Alistair stood dumbfounded for a few moments, watching the retreating back of the Warden. He felt Rylie lace their fingers together and he turned to her. She looked up at him, her dark eyes meeting his. She forced a smile, “It’s barely noon and already we’re alerted to the moving of the world.”

“So it seems.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk back into the castle. Alistair looked up at the massive stone building, gazing at the flags that flapped in the wind high up on the towers. 

The news of the Grey Warden unsettled him greatly. He wasn’t ready for the Calling, he didn’t want to die. He was certain Rylie felt the same, judging by the haunted look in her eye when she heard the Warden speak. He pulled her closer to him and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple, a promise he wouldn’t run off the moment the Calling claimed him. 

He felt Rylie snake her arm around his waist and held him comfortingly. “This day has been ruined then.” She said.

Alistair laughed, pulling away, “Nonsense!” He cried, “There is still so much to the day, why don’t we shirk our duties today and spend it together?”

Rylie outright laughed at the suggestion but stopped when she realised he was serious, still she couldn’t suppress some of her giggles. “And what, pray tell, do you suggest we do?”

Alistair hummed and tapped his chin with his fingers, exaggerating his thinking. “Why don’t we go for a ride? Take the dogs with us?”

Rylie smiled, “That sounds like a great idea, love.” She said before leading the way to the stables. She hoped she could forget what the Warden had told them, she knew she couldn’t ignore it forever, but she just wanted to forget for now.


	2. Time Passes Fast

Rylie watched as her Mabari Deli trotted alongside her horse, his tongue lolling about his mouth happily. She let the sounds of the horses’ hooves impacting the earth wash over her in an attempt to distract her thoughts. 

“I’m sure we still have time.” She heard Alistair say from his mount beside her. She tore her eyes from her hound and looked to him. He smiled but it was forced and didn’t reach his eyes, she smiled back, grateful that he was trying to comfort her despite the fear he must obviously be feeling. 

She sighed and looked ahead at their path. “What if there was a cure?” 

Alistair looked at her questioningly, “what?”

“For the Calling. What if there was a cure, I’m sure we could find it. After all, we did find a cure for the Taint.” Rylie explained. 

“Yeah and look at all the pain that caused us!” Alistair defended, but he couldn’t help feeling hopeful. A cure for the Calling? He’d give anything for it to be true. 

“It’s not like it will be any harder this time, we’d be more prepared for the trials we’ll face.” 

Alistair stopped his horse and looked at her sternly, “what do you mean _face_?” 

Rylie cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Huh?” 

“Present tense, future tense. What makes you say that?” 

Rylie fidgeted with the reins of her horse for a moment before letting the animal drop its head, grazing on the sweet grass beneath its hooves. She looked at Alistair again, “I mean, why don’t _we_ find the cure–if there is one.” 

Alistair just stared. “I…I can’t leave my position as King, you know that.” 

Rylie dropped her gaze and shrugged. “It was just a suggestion.” She picked up the reins again and spurred her horse on, heading back in the direction of the castle. She heard Alistair and the dogs following close behind. 

 

Once inside she headed to the library, taking comfort in the familiar clicking of Deli’s claws against the stone floors. The library was large, not as large as the one she knew in Highever, but still large enough to awe. 

With floor to ceiling bookshelves and giant stain-glass windows depicting scenes from the castles history Rylie felt at ease, but that ease was quickly replaced by a tug of worry when she remembered why she had come. 

“Elijah?” She called, hoping to find the old scholar among the shelves of paper and bindings. When she heard nothing she called again, louder this time.   
A noise similar to a thud echoed from the far end of the library where a telescope stood proudly pointed to a currently closed window. Rylie began walking towards the sound and was delighted when she found her old tutor stooping to pick up the books he had dropped. He turned and smiled at her, “my dear, you gave a me a fright.” 

Rylie laughed, “I do apologise, but I am in need of your expertise.” 

The old man stood and watched Rylie with grey eyes that had corroded over time. He cleared his throat, “what with, your majesty?” 

“I’m afraid it’s to do with the Grey Wardens, more specifically the Calling.” 

Elijah didn’t respond. He pursed his lips, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t he spoke, “I’m sure with your involvement with the Wardens you’d know all about the calling, your majesty.” 

Rylie nodded, “I do have quite an extensive knowledge, but I just need to ask you a few questions about the Calling.” 

“Ask away.”

Rylie turned from him and moved to sit at one of the many long tables in the centre of the library. She waited till Elijah had taken a seat just across from her and folded his hands together on the tabletop. “What if there was a cure for the Calling?” 

The question seemed to startle the scholar. He stared at Rylie for a few moments, his mouth working but no sounds coming out. He leaned back before leaning forward again and looked at the knot work of griffons etched into the corner of the table. “If there was a cure for the Calling it would save many lives, but finding such a cure would not be easy by any meaning of the word. The searcher would face trials greater than anyone.” He paused and looked at her, “am I right to assume you wish to be the one to find the cure?”

Rylie wrung her fingers together and nodded. “Yes. I don’t want to die in some darkspawn cave, I want to live and die of heart failure with Alistair.” 

Elijah laughed at that and sat back in his chair, “then why did you come to ask me questions, the answers of which I cannot give you?” 

“What do you mean ‘can’t give me’?” She asked. 

“Well if you’ve already set your heart on its path, knowing you, you’ll race off to fulfil its wishes at the drop of a hat.” 

Rylie laughed once, “Yes you’re right.” She said, “but I do not wish to leave Alistair.” 

“You may not have a choice. If you want a cure you can’t just wait around for it, you have to find it yourself.” Elijah spoke calmly as he watched Rylie’s face. 

She sighed and slumped in her chair before nodding. “Okay, give me time to prepare.” 

 

****

 

_9:40 Dragon, 4 months to departure_

Alistair had noticed her slinking around. For little over two months she would disappear into the library after a long day of negotiations and treaties and return to their bed well after he had fallen asleep. He thought that after a few weeks she’s forget whatever she was doing, but she seemed to return to bed later and later as the months drew on. 

Lying on his back staring at the ceiling he sighed heavily, moving his hand to the empty side of the bed and frowning at the touch of the cold sheets. He pushed himself up after a moment and donned a tunic to stave the cold, walking barefoot across the stone floors he headed to the library. 

The castle was dark, only a few braziers were lit to provide light for the maids and servants that were still milling about doing their duties. He turned to corner to the library and was surprised to see Deli and Rook sitting guard at the doors. Rook looked at him and perked her ears up, prompting Deli to chuff happily. He was certainly in the right place if her Mabari was there, and truthfully he wasn’t entirely surprised to see his Mabari Rook their either. Rook followed Deli everywhere. 

Alistair gave both dogs a quick pet on the head before entering the library. The room was cloaked in darkness, the only light coming from a collection of candles at the far end where he spied Rylie sitting, haunches over a massive compendium. She scribbled on a piece of parchment with a quill, the noise filling the room. 

“Ry?” He called. 

She jumped at the mention of her name and dropped her quill. Her exhaled breath of relief was loud in the room. “Ali, you scared me.” 

“What have you been doing?” He walked towards her with quick steps, using his knowledge of the library’s layout to avoid stubbing his toe on a stool or table leg. 

“I, well…” She was reluctant to say. 

“Ry,” Alistair prompted once he reached her. He smoothed his hands over her shoulders, massaging her stiff muscles, and leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“I’ve been researching possible tonics and potions to create a cure.” 

Alistair stiffened, his lips still pressed to her hair. He knew she had been uneasy since the Grey Warden has reminded them of their fate but he didn’t think she had taken so far to heart. The more she spoke of it though, the more he realised that he wanted to be cured of the Calling. He didn’t want to have to succumb to the inevitable death at the hands of darkspawn or madness. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. 

After a moment he felt her nod and he sighed. “Who am I to stop you, my Queen?” 

Rylie turned in his arms and looked up at him, an expression of shock and disbelief marred her features. “You mean you’ll let me go?” 

Alistair nodded quietly before pressing his forehead against hers. “Yes, I’ll let you go.” He smiled, “it’s not like you weren’t going to do it anyway.” 

Rylie laughed and threw her arms around his shoulders “that, my love, is very true.” 

Alistair laughed and kissed her quickly before scooping her up in his arms with a heavy, exaggerated grunt that earned him a light slap on the shoulder. Rylie leaned towards the table, making him stagger a little as she gathered her notes and quill. 

“Okay, let’s go.” She said, settling her materials in her lap and smiling up at Alistair. Alistair rubbed his nose against hers before carrying her back to their room, the clicking of their dogs’ claws echoed around the hall. 

 

****

 

_9:41 Dragon, two months before departure_

Rylie woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright she glanced around the room with frightful eyes, daring her enemies to jump from the shadows and overwhelm her. She swallowed loudly and panted, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. 

Beside her she felt Alistair shift, rolling into his side to face her, pulling his face from the pillow it was previously buried in. He reached an arm out and touched her shoulder lightly, blinking to try and wake himself up more. He grunted his question, unable to speak. 

Rylie shook her head; she took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. “Just a nightmare, love.” 

Alistair grunted again, inquiring. 

She shook her head. “I can’t remember.” 

Alistair cocked an eyebrow in disbelief but when she didn’t elaborate he let the subject drop. He forced himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her waist, perching his head against her shoulder blade, lips against her skin where her bed shirt had slipped down her arm. “Everything’s going to be okay, Ry.” He mumbled. 

Rylie only nodded. She glanced to her desk, piled with pieces of parchment from her research, most of it useless to her. She sighed and leaned back against Alistair, a shiver running down her spine when he sleepily kissed her neck and shoulder.   
She sighed and let him pull her back to the mattress, wrapping her arms around his middle she succumbed to a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a few time jumps here because its meant to show how quickly time is passing for them to remain together.


	3. Departing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ish after "9:41 Dragon, day before departure"

_9:41 Dragon, one month before departure_

“The risk of you dying would be far greater than hers.”

“So you’re telling me that I should let your queen, my _wife_ , leave on this journey just because _I_ might be killed?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Alistair threw his hands up in exasperation. This wasn’t the first time he had been subjected to this conversation. Several times a day now his advisors crowded him, trying to convince him to stay in Denerim instead of accompanying Rylie on her quest.  
He wanted to go with her, want too more than anything. But he also saw reason in his advisor’s arguments, but as far as he was concerned if he couldn’t leave, neither could Rylie. He didn’t want to run the risk of loosing her.

Alistair rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed, “We don’t even know when she will be departing. She may not be leaving for a long time, why should this risk still be in place then?”

“The breach in the sky has caused civil unrest, Your Highness. We do not know how long this problem will be partial to our attentions.”

“I’m well aware of what that Blighted thing has done!” Alistair snapped, glaring maliciously. He felt a headache throbbing behind his eyes and he sighed, calming himself. “Fine. I can’t go.”

His advisors nodded their approval, small smiles on their faces. 

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t leave the castle to see her whenever the chance arises.” Alistair added. 

When his advisors started to protest he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. He stood in the hallway for a moment, looking up and down both sides before walking across and pressing his forehead against the stone of the wall, staring at his feet. He had no possible idea of when Rylie would be leaving, he didn’t even know if _she_ knew herself.

That though twisted his stomach painfully and he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the stables, hoping to brush his horse in order to calm his racing heart. Outside he stopped dead, Rylie was talking with the horse master, an easy smile on her face. She turned when the horse master said something and her face lit up at the sight of him, making his heart jump for a moment. He smiled back and approached, hands clasped behind his back till he reached Rylie’s side.

“What, may I ask, is going one here?” He snaked an arm around Rylie’s waist and pulled her closer to his side. 

Rylie pressed herself against him before answering, “I will be in need of a strong steed, I was just commissioning Horse Master Sam for a younger Forder.”

Alistair smiled, “I didn’t think your travels were going to be so extensive?” 

“They may not be, but I do not wish to be trapped on the road with a lame horse and bandits on my tail.”

Alistair felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the mention of bandits. His smile faded and he cleared his throat. He looked at Sam. The horse master had been with them in Denerim for longer than Alistair could remember. The grey hairs littering his red curls leaked into his beard and gave him a wiser look. Alistair trusted him. 

“I’m sure Sam could find you the strongest, sturdiest Forder in Thedas.” Alistair said, his voice slightly monotone. 

Rylie turned to him, concerned etched in her features. She turned to Sam, “Please excuse us.”

Sam bowed curtly before leaving, walking into the stables with buckets of feed. Rylie waited until he was a considerable distance away before turning to Alistair and cupping his face in her hands.

“What’s wrong, my love?” She asked. 

Alistair leaned into her touch and looked down at his feet, hanging his head slightly. “I don’t want you to go.” He mumbled. 

Rylie didn’t say anything, but he felt her kiss the top of his head. She pulled him into a tight embrace, one arm around his neck, the other under his arm around his waist. Alistair dropped his head into the crook of her neck, hiding his face from anyone who might pass them just in case he started crying. 

“You know I have to go. _We_ know it has to be done.” Rylie murmured into his ear.

He nodded, “Yeah…I know.”

 

*****

 

_9:41 Dragon, the day before departure._

 

“This isn’t good, Alistair.” Rylie said gravely as they sat at their respective desks in their room. 

“I know, I know.” Alistair responded. 

They were both reading several letters and announcements that were delivered to them from friends and agents. Grey Wardens were suddenly going missing, apparently having heard a call from the Old Gods and left to pursue. 

“I have never heard of so many Wardens just up and leaving. Even during the Blight it wasn’t this bad.” Rylie muttered. She shuffled her papers before picking up another stack. “Not to mention the situation with the mages and templars in the Hinterlands. Redcliffe has closed it’s gate, there’s rifts _everywhere_.”

Alistair only grunted in response. His Mabari Rook lifted her head and pushed her nose into his thigh, chuffing to get his attention. He only reached down and petted her twice on the head before returning to his missives. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both jumped at the sound and Rylie whirled around, her desk was facing the windows while Alistair’s was against the wall closest to the door. 

“Enter.” Alistair called. 

The door opened and two servants walked in with Rylie’s travel bags, packed and tied, ready for her to leave in the morning. They left them at the end of the bed on the vanity chest, one servant also laid out her travel clothes and armour that had been repaired and polished till she was certain it would be a better mirror than the one that currently occupied the wall next to the fireplace. 

Once the servants left Rylie and Alistair were left staring at the items. They didn’t move, didn’t speak. Rylie wasn’t even certain if Alistair was breathing. After a while her gaze flicked up to him to find he was already watching her. She shrugged, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. 

When that didn’t work she turned back to her papers and shuffled through them, not looking for anything but wanting to keep her hands busy. She cleared her throat, “So, while I’m gone Anora will be in my stead, she won’t be Queen of course, just the Queen’s advisor.” Silence answered her. “If she needs any help I’m sure you’ll be quite capable, any major decisions regarding the future of Ferelden are not to be decided on until I have had my say—“ 

Her words were cut off quickly when Alistair suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing several kisses to the crown of her head. “Do you really have to go?” He asked, his voice almost a whine.

Rylie sighed and leaned her head against his bicep, she nodded. 

Alistair turned his head so his cheek was resting against her hair. They stayed like that for a long while; Rylie wasn’t sure how long exactly, but when they moved again the sun was kissing the horizon, casting rich oranges, pinks, and purples out across the sky. 

Rylie stood, extracting herself from Alistair’s embrace and walked over to the window. The light from the sunset shone straight into their room, casting long shadows across everything. She turned her head to watch the sun and felt Alistair stand beside her. 

“There will never be a day that I tire of watching you gaze at the sunset.” He murmured, leaning close to her ear. Rylie shuddered as his breath caressed her neck and he kissed just below her ear. 

He pulled away, “Your eyes always look like coloured glass when you stand here.” 

Rylie smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, gasping when he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She felt him trace her bottom lip with his tongue and she obliged him, sighing into his mouth. 

What started as a simple kiss quickly became heated when Alistair pressed himself against her harder. She broke from his kiss to press her forehead against his, her skilled fingers making quick work of unbuttoning his vest. 

Alistair laughed, “Someone’s eager.” 

Rylie poked her tongue out at him; leaning closer she pressed wet kisses to his neck, trailing down to the collar of his under-tunic. Alistair hummed and threaded his fingers into her hair, working to remove the pins and ties until it cascaded down her back in long waves, brushing the dip of her spine. 

He felt goose bumps rise on his skin when Rylie snaked her hands under his tunic, bunching the fabric up till it collected under his arms. She tugged at it and he smiled, breaking from their kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head and discard it on the floor. 

He quickly unbuttoned the top of her dress, pushing the fabric down her arms till it bunched at her elbows. Instead of letting her pull away he leaned down and kissed the exposed skin of her collarbone, working his way up her neck till he pressed chaste kisses to her lips. 

“Maker, Alistair, please.” Rylie whispered, already breathless. 

Alistair growled once and turned her so she was pressed against the wall. He bunched the skirts of her dress up and hooked his arms under her thighs. He stilled, kisses turning sloppy for a moment, before he hoisted her up. 

Rylie immediately clamped her legs around him, holding onto his shoulders for support. He pushed her against the wall again and Rylie gasped when she felt his clothed arousal grind against her clothed centre. 

Alistair pressed open mouth kisses to her collarbone again, letting go of her with one hand he used the wall to keep her upright and he palmed her breasts through the fabric of her bra band. Rylie’s breathing grew slightly ragged and she leaned over him, pressing her lips to his hair. 

“A-Alistair, the bed. Please.” 

Alistair didn’t respond but his hand returned to her thigh and he lifted her from the wall, walking blindly to their bed. Once his knees hit the side of the mattress he let them both fall, catching his weight on his forearms. 

He rubbed his nose against hers and arched his hips against her at the same time, drawing a moan from her lips. 

“Clothes off. Now.” She said, already sitting up to pull her dress off her arms. He gripped the end of the skirts and yanked, pulling the fabric from her body in one swift movement. Within moments they were both bare, naked chest to naked chest as Alistair worshiped her body with reverent kisses and wandering hands. 

Once they heard someone knock on the door, Alistair only growled and shouted at them to leave before Rylie pulled him down and kissed him furiously.

Rylie gasped at the feel of Alistair’s fingers teasing her slit. Her head fell back against the sheets and she arched herself into him, silent pleads caught on her lips. She grunted in pain when her calf muscle seized up, moaning half in pleasure half in pain as she stretched it out. 

“I’m sorry.” Alistair breathed, his mouth trailing kisses down her chest. 

She shook her head, fingers threading through his hair. “Not y-your fault.” She gasped loudly when she felt Alistair’s tongue draw slowly through her folds, her grip on his hair tightened and she raised her hips to meet his next draw. 

Alistair hummed his approval and the vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through Rylie. She grabbed him fiercely and pulled him up her body, she hummed when she tasted herself on his tongue. 

They both moaned in unison when he entered her slowly, hips thrusting gently till they were rocking together in tandem. Rylie opened her eyes to gaze at Alistair, he had his eyes closed and Rylie watched as the sweat that had gathered on his brow began to drip. She whispered his name when he thrust into her again and he opened his eyes.

They watched each other as they moved, faces so close their lips were touching, and attempting to exchange heated kisses but the need to moan was greater. Alistair dropped his head into the crook of her neck for a moment, gently biting the skin, before he pulled back and thrust into her a little harder. 

Her release was gentle; it washed over her like warm bathwater and left a tremor in her limbs. She spoke Alistair’s name over and over, her voice barely above a whisper. Moments later she felt Alistair spill himself inside her, his hips moving uncoordinated. His pants were heavy, and he kept moving but slower now, shallower, drawing out their afterglow. 

Rylie hummed and pulled him into a gentle kiss, whimpering when he pulled out. 

Alistair lay down beside her and gathered her into his arms, pulling the blankets up to their chins. They lay on their sides, bodies facing each other. Alistair caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, dragging his fingers down her face and tracing her jaw. He pressed another kiss to her lips before he rested his head on his pillows. 

“I love you.” Rylie whispered as she snuggled closer, sleep drawing her eyes closed. 

Alistair hummed in response, “I love you too.”

 

 

The next morning Rylie woke before sunrise. Alistair was lying with his back to her, pressed against her chest. She sighed and kissed the skin of his back before extracting herself from his hands and the bed sheets. She sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, collecting her thoughts, when she felt the mattress shift and Alistair threaded his arms around her waist, kissing the dip in her spine from where he lay on his stomach.   
“Please come back to bed.”

“I can’t.” 

She heard Alistair whine and she looked over her shoulder, the light from the pre-drawn providing enough to see by. Alistair was gazing up at her, his eyes watery with tears yet to be shed. 

“Please don’t.” Rylie asked, feeling the prickle behind her own eyes. She extracted herself from his grip and walked to the vanity chest where her travel clothes sat. She put them on, preferring to wear only the breastplate and pauldrons of her armour. She packed the rest of it away in the second pack. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a long plat and wound it around her head; she then sat to lace up her boots. 

A pair of bare feet came into view. She looked up to find Alistair gazing down at her; he had donned a pair of loose breeches and a tunic. His expression was only one of understanding and love. He nodded to her packs, “Do you have everything?”

She nodded and stood, throwing the packs over her shoulder. He followed her out into the armoury, several servants stared at his state of undress but nether of them cared. From the rack of old weapons Rylie grabbed her sword and scabbard, lashing them around her waist. She packed a few daggers and a bow and arrow for insurance. 

Out in the courtyard Sam had her Forder ready for her. The stallion was young and spritely, but had already been proved to be a sturdy animal. On it’s back was her saddle, and a tent packed into the bags. She added her packs to the saddle before looking over the horse. 

Standing beside the animal, his tongue lolling out of his mouth was Deli; beside him was a younger dog, one of his offspring, Fjord. Both Mabari were dressed in armour plating across their backs and heads. She smiled at them. 

Turning back to Alistair she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him several times. Alistair held her waist as he returned the kisses, the tears that were in his eyes before had returned and were spilling down his cheeks, catching on her thumbs. 

“Shhh, my love.” She whispered as he sobbed. “It’s going to be okay, I’m going to return.”

Alistair nodded and he kissed her again. “I love you.” Another kiss, “So much.”

Rylie felt her throat close with a sob. “I love you too.” She tore herself away from him before she had a chance to change her mind and remain. She mounted her horse and spurred it into a walk towards the main gates of the castle, her hounds following on either side. 

Once she reached the open gates she looked back over her shoulder at Alistair, her heart lurched when she saw his shoulders visibly shaking with tears. She felt her own sobs wrack her frame and she looked away, attempting to clear her throat. She shook herself, steeling her expression and continued into the town of Denerim. It was still too early for anyone to be awake, but she quickened the horse’s pace to a trot.

 

She didn’t look back once.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair stood at the castle gates long after she had disappeared from sight, he could still hear her horses hooves echoing off the cobblestone streets, and he refused to move until he could no longer hear even that.

Alistair stood at the castle gates long after she had disappeared from sight, he could still hear her horses hooves echoing off the cobblestone streets, and he refused to move until he could no longer hear even that. 

When that moment finally came the sun had risen and people were beginning to wake. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped at the sudden feeling. Arl Eamon. He looked at Alistair with a mixture of pity, but he knew the real reason was because there would be visiting nobles wanting to know where the Queen was going, how long she would be gone, and why she went.

Conversations he did not wish to have.

Once in the throne room he elected to sit on his marble hewn throne, the plush furs providing comfort, as he watched the nobles and dignitaries file in. As soon as everyone was settled he sat with his back straight, gazing out over the crowd. Eamon stood to the left of him, watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

Alistair said nothing until a murmur rippled through the crowd and several people gazed and pointed at the empty throne on his right. He cleared his throat; “Queen Rylie Theirin is absent this day attending to the needs of the people of Ferelden.”

He watched as people sneered, as if they deemed themselves more important for the Queen’s attention than anyone else in Thedas. 

Alistair continued; “She will be gone for many a time, and wishes to attend to your concerns the moment she returns. In the mean time, Anora will stand as her voice, consulting with her will be done in my presence.” 

The crowd continued to murmur amongst themselves, seemingly ignoring Alistair completely. He took it as a sign he could leave and he stood. The chatter immediately died as everyone watched him depart out a side door, he turned down the hall and headed to his chambers.

“She will be gone for a _long_ time.” Alistair told himself as he pushed open the door to their chambers. Their bed was still unmade, the sheets in a tangled mess that made it look as if she was still there, hidden from his sight. 

He sighed heavily, the air caught in his throat when the lump of sheets moved. He reached for a knife at his belt, ready to defend himself against whoever, or whatever, was in their bed. Instead he felt himself tensing for a non-existent attack. His Mabari peeked her head out from under the covers, her brown eyes gazing at him forlornly, as if she knew that Rylie was gone. 

“Yeah. Me too.” He said to the dog.

_____

 

By late afternoon Rylie had put a great distance between herself and Denerim, and subsequently Alistair. She stopped at a fast flowing river, flooded with Spring melt, and let her horse and hounds drink while she stretched her legs. 

Her armour was both comfortable and uncomfortable, a familiar object to carry, yet uncomfortable from lack of use. She looked back in the direction of the city and felt her heart drop when she could no longer see it. The setting sun cast long, ghostly shadows across the wide spaces in front of her and she suddenly felt vulnerable. 

Ferelden’s Queen out here on her own, a breach in the sky that had suddenly opened; leaving rifts strewn about Thedas, a military organisation quickly rising to fame and power, and a Cure to find. Where was she going to start? 

She had absolutely no idea. 

Being already well rested from the night before she mounted her horse once again and set off across the country side, electing to stay close to the cover the forests could provide as she made her way to wherever she was going. Her dogs barked happily before following. 

She rode for another few hours till the moons were high, casting light across everything. She looked up at the stars, using them for navigation. Within another day she would be in sight of Redcliffe. She could start there.

She didn’t stop riding till she reached the Hinterlands. Staying atop her horse, she walked into the Crossroads, hoping to pass through peacefully and continue on her way. Unfortunately things were not in her favour. 

Deli growled a warning before a Templar launched himself at her. She shouted in surprise and pulled on the reins of her horse, causing the stallion to rear before turning and bolting in the other direction. Fjord and Deli raced to catch up, the Templar bellowing behind them. 

She managed to pull the horse under control again and turned to face her assailant. She unsheathed her sword and gathered the reins in one hand. Before she charged she spoke, “Your Queen demands you to halt!”

The Templar didn’t stop, he continued towards her with frightful speed. She spurred the stallion into a swift canter; he jumped before running straight for the armoured man. With one well-aimed arc of her arm she rent the Templar’s body in two.

Two people suddenly came out from their hiding places in the scrub at the edges of the trail. Rylie raised her sword in warning, her hounds growling beside her. 

The two elves looked at her then the dogs then each other. One was a mage; his dark blonde hair shaved on one side was pulled into a messy ponytail. The woman beside him had dirty blonde hair that barely reached the collar of her scouting jacket. She was armed with a large hunting bow and a quiver packed with arrows. 

They came forward and Rylie straightened on her steed, pointing the tip of her sword towards them. “I’m warning you.” 

“Apologies, Your Highness.” They said in unison before bowing. They straightened and the woman spoke, “I am Anea Lavellan of the Inquisition, Herald of Andraste.” She seemed to force the name of the Maker’s bride through her teeth, as if it displeased her. “This is my brother, Zevmael Lavellan.”

Rylie only looked at them. 

Anea continued; “We have been trying for months to stop the Templars and apostates from fighting, as you can see it hasn’t happened yet, but we have found the apostate camp and are working on clearing it out, along with the Templar’s camp.”

“What use does this information give me?”

“Not much, but I’m sure you would be confused as to why he attacked you.” Anea pointed to the halved body of the Templar. 

Rylie was curious, to say the least. “I wish to get to Redcliffe.” She said.

“The gates are closed and there are several rifts on the road there.”

Rylie looked at the elves curiously. She worried at her bottom lip as she thought. She had planned to find an inn at Redcliffe, send a missive to Leliana, or Zevran, anyone who would respond, but with the gates closed she knew that wasn’t an option. 

“Are you in need of companions, Highness?” Anea asked. 

Rylie looked at her again, “Indeed.” She watched as Anea turned to her brother, they muttered to each other in Dalish, Zevmael gestured wildly and Rylie was surprised Anea didn’t flinch away from his staff. 

Finally Anea turned to her again, “We’ll work on getting those gates open within the week.” 

Rylie nodded to the pair in thanks. She followed them into the Crossroads only to find it overrun with refugees from the fighting. She pulled her hood up to cover her face as she looked around.   
Inquisition scouts littered the area, passing missives back and fourth between each other, some just stood idle and gossiped, glancing at Anea as she passed. 

Rylie didn’t follow her or her brother for long. Seeing the dire straits the people of the Hinterlands were dealing with she decided to help in anyway she could. The first thing she noticed was the broken buildings, large planks of wood splintered and useless lying on the road.   
Dismounting Rylie quickly rushed to help an older man and his son hoist a large beam into the air, stabilising it against an X-frame. Rylie was suddenly reminded of travelling with her old companions and her heart twinged painfully at the memory of helping Alistair pitch a tent.

“Thank you, kind woman.” The older man said once the beam was in place.

Rylie only shook her head and waved her hand. 

“We must repay you.” 

Rylie shook her head again; making sure her hood covered her face. She turned away from the man and his son, whistling to get the attention of Deli and Fjord who came running from under a suspended hut, their noses covered in dirt. 

She scratched Fjord’s ears and sighed, looking up and into the direction of Redcliffe Village. This was going to be much harder than she previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time don't you think? I hope to get my rear into gear after this week and start churning out chapters to this fic and my other ones a lot quicker

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for so long!
> 
> But finally here is my Alistair/Cousland long fic! Set during the time of Inquisition, depicting Rylie's travels as she leaves Alistair to find a cure for the Calling before it claims both her and her love.


End file.
